


Angel Cake(Repost)

by ohthesestarsthatshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Newt, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Top Albus Dumbledore, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthesestarsthatshine/pseuds/ohthesestarsthatshine
Summary: Newt Scamander, known at Hogwarts to be (simply put) trouble, is favoured by one of his professors. Little does he know that his beloved teacher would want something in return.(Re-Post and Continuation of an Older Fic)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A REPOST of one of my orphaned fics: I got rid of it a couple of months ago and I (ever the indecisive) now decided that I'd like to take it up again. Sorry if updates are slow af, I'm sLeEp DePriVeD and living my best life. anyways, ENJOY ;).

'Don't forget, ten inches of parchment on the ways to distinguish vampires for next Monday, everyone! class is dismissed- Mr Scamander, a word, if you please.' Dumbledore watched from behind his desk as, gradually, his OWLs class filed out rowdily. Finally, he was alone with a Newt Scamander in the classroom. The boy approached him sheepishly: his delectable-looking skin carried heavy rings underneath his eyes: he must've been up late again, tending to one of his menagerie of creatures. His auburn curls framed his creamy face and soft eyes that glanced up at Dumbledore and apprehensively waited for him to say his piece. Dumbledore leaned forward- the boy was the most beautiful thing he'd seen since... since Gellert. but he was different- soft where Gellert had been sharp, and warm whereas Gellert was ice cold. clearing his throat, he began to watch the suspense take over Newt with worry. 'Newt... I can't help but notice that you seem to not be in particularly good shape- I can tell that you've not been sleeping, and if it continues I will have to inform your head of house.' Pausing, he concealed his smirk at newt's obvious fear at the chance that he'd put two and two together and ask about he's beasts. 'And while I am in no position to be able to do anything about such matters, I have also found that your interests in your...pets... has caused your marks in my class to slip. We don't want that now, do we?' Ever the pacifist, and relief at dumbledore's sympathy about his 'situation' caused Newt to enthusiastically bobble his head in agreement. chuckling, Dumbledore leant forward, and resumed, gazing into the boy's eyes. 'So, I propose that you visit my office later tonight, and I can help you with both your defence against the dark arts work and also some more of your...personal matters.' Assuming that the professor was offering to help newt look after his creatures, newt was more than glad to accept. 'If it's not any trouble, professor, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!' And he joyfully hurried from the room. Grinning profusely, Dumbledore stood up with a sense of purpose, and began to prepare his office for the evening's 'activities'. Innocent little Newt wouldn't recognise the trap he'd willingly walked into.


	2. My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo sCArY I haven't written in ages and this is trying to coax me out of writer's block (excuse the *shitty* plot) as per usual, characters and the universe belong to (ew) JKR, and comments and kudos are much loved ;). Enjoy!

It was just after 7 when Newt left the concealed broom cupboard where his precious creatures were stashed- making sure to leave no traces of them and securing the door with a Permanent Sticking Charm, he made his way up to the sweeping corridor leading to Dumbledore's office. Secretly, he was glad of the chance to spend time with dumbledore- he'd heard what had happened to poor hagrid and his acromantula and therefore jumped to the chance of getting a favourable teacher on his side (should the need arise for him to have someone who'd vouch for him...)  
Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, book in hand, ready to act nonchalant the minute dear newton walked in. Even now, his head filled with fantasies of the nights to come: to train, to guide, gently, but still with the firmness all his students were used to. But newt wasn't just another ordinary student- no. He was so much more than that. He craved for the day when he'd finally be able to enjoy Newt as his: his rightful property, his little slut. It was what he was born to do- to Albus it seemed quite clear. He knew the plans the scamanders had set in place: for Newt to married off to Leta Lestrange in the summer of their 6th year. Newton was a half-blood you see, not pale and sickly and pretentious like the pureblooded and inbred Lestrange family who had initially turned up their noses at the proposed match. But as soon as it was made abundantly clear that Leta was most certainly 𝗻𝗼𝘁  
the most popular in Hogwarts society- with an infamous reputation for misfortune and misdemeanour that preceded her-her remaining family had scrambled to accept the first (and seemingly only) boy that the young Lestrange did not have the predisposition to curse. But it was of little importance to Albus. All he knew that Newt was far to delicate and gentle to have a wife, and protect his family and infants- no. There would barely be a reason for him to have a wand when Albus was done with him, he'd probably be reduced to such a brain-dead little breeding bitch that the only coherant sentences he'd be able to form were to beg to be bred. Albus could feel himself stiffen through the deep periwinkle robes as he envisioned the tight, winking hole bent over the coarse breeding bench0 flushed a pale pink in contrast to the expanses of delicate milky skin. He could practically feel the boy squirming and writhing under his hands as he thrust the enormous metal plug dry into the boy's sweet little hole; could hear the agonized screams of the teen as he felt his little boy pussy stretched wider than it had ever been before; feel the soft brassiere stretched across the boy's delicat little chest-  
'Good Evening Professor Dumbledore, Sir!'


	3. Sweetie Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewww guys I just re-read the first two and the spelling mistakes are making me *cringe* :,). so er, anyway, I changed the tags because this might get a little darker than previously anticipated (what can I say, I'm a kinky mf) and we might get to some *real* action in this one (woOow). That's it for the notes, enjoy the chapter and please feel free to leave any comments for what you'd like to see and I'll try to add them in as soon as I can and as soon as the plot allows (which won't too long as the plot is practically * non-exsistant* right now.) I'll shut up now. byeee

Dumbledore jerked back to his senses as quickly as he'd gone hazy. The vacant lust in his face masked, he composed his face into a benevolent, paternal-type smile and ushered the boy down. 'Newt M'boy! Do come in, come in, there's a good chap, make yourself at home.' Newt gratefully sank into one of the plush burgundy armchairs whilst Dumbledore busied himself with a copper kettle sitting over the smouldering fire. He'd raised the temperature just slightly in his room- nothing too drastic, but enough for him to comment on the heat, and for Newt to blush and ask-  
'I'm sorry if this is inappropriate professor, but may I take off my robe? It's not school hours anymore, and-'  
'But of course, of course! don't you worry about a thing- say, next time, don't even worry about wearing them at all. I know how stiff they are from my time as a student, I completely understand.' 'One layer less' thought Dumbledore. Relief washing over his face, Newt occupied himself with the unfastening of his robes, and in the split second that the heavy fabric pulled over his head (allowing for a tantalizing strip of white to be visible below his jumper) Albus slipped the tiny vial's contents directly into the Mug closest to Newt. As for the potion? it was one of his own creations and a strange one at that. It had both the effects of an aphrodisiac and potent alcohol; causing lust but also a strong tendency to "let slip" as it were, sensitive information. All part of Dumbledore's meticulous plan, of course. Newt accepted the mug and waited for Dumbledore to settle down with his (un-spiked) tea before throwing himself into a long-winded thanks and apology for any time lost. Barely listening, Dumbledore nodded his encouragement, intent on Newt finishing his mug. With a little wandless magic, he turned up to heat again to induce Newt's thirst, so that only 10 minutes into their 'tutoring' Newt was starting on a second dose of his little concoction. The only 'ill effect]of the overdose Dumbledore was deliberately causing would be amnesia for the day that followed, so it would all work out perfectly.   
It was almost Half Past 7 by the time Dumbledore's patience was beginning to wane. By this point, the boy had drunk close to 7 vials of the stuff and was practically swaying in his armchair. Finally, Dumbledore steered him back to his most delicate choice of conversation. The creatures. Newt's mental guard was utterly down, not even there, and so when Dumbledore allowed him to verbally teeter on the edge of illegality, Newt fell straight into his pit.  
'And do you take great interest in Professor Kettleburn's lessons boy? what about... what about any extra-curricular activities?' He asked carefully. Newt hiccuped, before answering:  
'Oh I have tonnes of creatures, professor-you see, I keep them all in that out of use broom cupboard next to the girl's bathroom on the 3rd floor. It's easy, and no one ever suspects me of doing anything more than waiting for Leta because the stairs to the Slytherin Common rooms are on the same floor. Leta doesn't know, of course, I wouldn't want her to worry for me to be caught, and she's always in so much trouble anyway, I- I- I...' with a last, colossal yawn, Newt collapsed in a heap at the foot of Dumbledore's armchair. He was out cold.  
Dumbledore wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or amused at the proceedings of that night. Yes, the crucial information he'd needed to further blackmail and incriminate Newt had been revealed, but He'd hoped dearly to have some fun before the potion had taken its effect. But never mind. Rising, Dumbledore scooped Newt into the engorged dog bed he'd had hidden under the desk on his arrival before Locking the office door and gone into the adjoining bedroom.


End file.
